


love like you

by honeysdeAd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysdeAd/pseuds/honeysdeAd
Summary: Jolie Malfoy is the youngest heir of the Malfoy family, that being said she is expected to follow in her father's footsteps and become a death eater. at first, Jolie is ecstatic to be just like her family but once she is accepted to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry she meets a lot of unique and amazing people. one of them being Hermione granger, suddenky shes not so sure about what she wants to to anymore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/OC, Pansy Parkinson/OC, hermione granger/jolie malfoy, jolie malfoy/pansy parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter one/good endings

the loud whistle of the large train that stood proudly in front of the young girl made her jump at the slightest but she managed to contain her excitement as her mother had taught her. Jolie took a sharp inhale as she tightened her grip around the bottom of the white satchel, she had briefly had an intimidating conversation with her very figurative father so she was still recovering from holding her breath at her heart. Jolie brushed a lock of her light blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at one of the passers. Jolie had piercing light green eyes that she had gained from her grandfather, her hair also reached down to her shoulders but was put up in a loose ponytail by a green ribbon. she was torn so hastily from her thoughts as a firm hand gripped itself around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to the entrance of the train. she didn't even see who was responsible for the sudden movement before she had been pushed onto the train so coldly, she looked behind her with wide eyes as she caught a glimpse of long white hair and as the smell of expensive cologne filled her nose she knew exactly who had rushed her onto the train, her father. after her bags had been put away for her she walked around the shockingly long train trying her best to find an available cart to sit at. her heart had sunk when her brother Draco had already found a group of people to sit with, leaving Draco to talk with his newfound friends she stumbled around the train for a bit before glancing over at a cart with only two boys that looked to be around her age. she shyly walked into the cart gaining the boy's attention, ¨hi there...I'm Jolie...Jolie malfoy¨ she spoke up extending her hand out to both boys which they accepted gracefully. the ginger boy was the one to speak up first ¨hello, I'm Ronald weasley but you can call me ron¨ he smiled as he took another bite of an exploding bonbon without breaking eye contact. the brown-haired boy with plump round glasses cleared his throat in an attempt to gain jolies attention, which did work she´ll give him that. ¨its wonderful to meet you, Jolie, im harry potter¨ as the boy spoke his name Jolie's breath got caught in her throat as she realized she was talking to the one person she was told to stay away from. she gave a nervous chuckle as she instinctively sat next to the ginger boy that was still stuffing his face with exploding bonbons. ¨harry potter huh?..¨ she trailed off as a bushy-haired brunette burst through the doors with a concerned look written all over her face as she looked back and forth on the small compartment. ¨has anyone seen a toad? a boy named Neville has lost one¨ she looked straight over at Ron as he shook his head ¨no?¨ he replied questionably. the girl sighed but her expression changed when she saw ron with his wand pointed at the large rat on his  
lap that had its head stuck in a little box. ¨oh? are you doing magic?¨ she asked with a small smile on her face as she continued on ¨lets see then¨ she said when an expectant tone. Ron took a deep breath and cleared his throat as he lowered the wand to cast the spell ¨sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow¨ he watched the rat expectantly but a sudden small spark of light was the only thing that appeared. the girl looked over at him once again with a raised eyebrow ¨are you sure that's a real spell?¨ she let out a small chuckle in between sentences ¨well it's not very good is it?¨ ron then looked over at Jolie with a funny expression as Jolie let out a small laugh, that gained the other girl's attention as she looked over at Jolie and smiled. Jolie could tell the girl was about to introduce herself but Jolie watched as the girl glanced over and her eyes widened ¨holy cricket¨ she spoke loudly as she walked over and sat on the small couch like chair in front of harry. ¨youre harry potter! I'm Hermione granger¨ she trailed off once again as she looked at Ron ¨and you are¨ she asked with a twisted face. ¨ron weasley¨ he replied as he chewed the remaining food in his mouth, Hermione scrunched up her face even more as she replied ¨pleasure¨. she shook her head and turned to Jolie with a bright smile ¨hello! what's your name?¨ she asked enthusiastically. Jolie could tell that Hermione could tell she was nervous so Jolie was thankful that Hermione made the first move, ¨im Jolie Malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you Hermione granger¨ she smiled softly at the girl in front of her as she extended her hand out for Hermione to grab, and she accepted the offer happily. Jolie kept the soft smile on her face as she pulled away from the small handshake politely. she sighed as she looked at harry potter who started to speak up. ¨you know maybe Hogwarts won't be so scary with you guys as my friends¨ Jolie smiled at him as she looked over at Hermione who was blushing too much to make eye contact with her. Ron looked up at Harry with a mouth full of fudge ¨have you guys tried this fudge? it's wicked!" he exclaimed but soon after he let out a small cough and choked a bit earning a laugh from everyone. Jolie looked at Hermione as she laughed, she watched Hermione lean over from laughter and wipe a tear from her eye, this was the first time Jolie's heart fluttered for Hermione granger.

Jolie's head was supported on her left palm as she listened to the soft bubbling of the finished potion sitting beside her. she felt her hand getting numb so she moved her head and shook it slightly to regain life into it.  
once class had ended she walked out into the hall with her different types of books hugged to her chest tightly. she was at the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts and a lot had happened that year, the hardest definitely being losing her best friend Cedric. she couldn't morn over him though as the dark lord had killed him for a ¨reason¨ as her father had explained to her. she sighed as she made her way through the crowded halls and without even thinking she found herself in the Slytherin common room. she set her books down on one of the smaller tables next to the grand couch that sat a few feet from the large fireplace. she then plopped down on the said couch and sighed from comfort. she stretched out her shoulders by moving them in a circular motion over and over again. she was so focused on her little exercise she didn't hear the heavy footsteps enter the room. so to say she was startled when a certain black-haired girl plopped down right beside her and laid her head into Jolie's lap. she sighed and placed her right hand over where her heart was supposed to be ¨god! pansy you scared me¨ she laughed as she ran her free hand through pansys short yet thick hair. pansy smiled softly and shook her head ¨sorry¨ she nearly whispered as she looked up at Jolie with amusement. Jolie just playfully rolled her eyes ¨its fine i guess¨ she couldn't stop the smile from creeping up onto her face as she watched pansy get up from Jolie's lap and place a kiss on her cheek and then started trailing kisses all the way to her lips. Jolie melted into the kiss as she wrapped both arms around pansy and pulled her closer. pansy ran her tongue across jolies bottom lip acting as if she was asking permission to enter, Jolie accepted by opening her mouth at the slightest. as she felt pansys tongue enter her mouth she let out a small moan. Pansy smiled at this and pulled herself onto Jolie's lap with a swift movement, before they could go any further five Slytherins fell into the room as the door they were leaning on broke from the pressure. both jolies and pansy heads snapped to the door and then down at the people lying on the floor. pansy immediately got up from Jolie's lap and marched over to the group of ironically all boys, pansy let out a deep growl ¨wait till snape hears about these boys...he will not be happy to know that a bunch of 3rd-year boys is spying on 4th year girls¨ she spat at them as Jolie watched with amusement. the boys stuttered before all stumbled out of the room as fast as their little legs would take them. Jolie laughed as she watched pansy dust off her hands in victory as she looked back at Jolie with a smirk, ¨you are evil parkinson¨ Jolie spoke out trying to smother her laughs. panseys smirk only grew larger as she stalked her way over to Jolie who was leaning over the back of the couch. pansy now stood in front of her and was inches from jolies face ¨youre the sugar to my spice darling¨ she spoke softly as Jolie rolled her eyes and giggled as she planted a small kiss on the tip of pansy nose ¨well spice, I've got to go, I promised harry and Ron I would come to watch them practice¨ she spoke as she git up from the couch and walked over to the small table to gather her things. she heard pansy sigh and grunt out of frustration and Jolie didn't bother to ask what was wrong because she knew what was wrong with her girlfriend. after she got her things she started to walk over to the door before she felt pansys hand gently squeeze her shoulder to make her stop. Jolie turned around with a confused face only to see a distraught pansy, ¨i don't understand why you hang around them jolie¨ she sighed not daring to meet Jolie's eyes. Jolie shook her head ¨i don't want to hear it pansy¨ she gently pulled away and walked out of the room before things got worse. Jolie and pansy had fought multiple times over her choice of friends but Jolie didn't care how anyone felt about her friends, she loved them dearly and would not give them up for anyone, even her girlfriend. 

Jolie finally made it to the quidditch field just in time for the start of harry and rons practice, she tugged on the end of her tie in a fot of nervousness as she caught a glimpse of hermione sitting on the bleachers caught away in a book. jolie didnt know why hermione made her nervous, jolie and hermione were really close and they told eachother everything so jolie didnt understand why she became so nervous when hermiones name became mentioned or she caught a glimpse of her. before she knew it jolie was walking up the b;eacher stairs and was sitting next to hermione. ¨hey mione¨ she spoke out as she watched hermione study, hermione looked up from the book as soon as she heard jolie speak up. ¨oh hello jolie¨ she snapped her book shut and smiled over at her ¨did they beg you to come too?¨ she asked with a playful tone. jolie smiled and nodded with a small chuckle, ¨i mean sometimes quidditch can be fun hermione you just have to pay attention¨ jolie explained with a smirk on her face. hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes ¨like i have a problem with paying attention¨ jolie was about to speak up but she felt a suddent burst of wind smack into her, she looked over to find the cause and when she did she rolled her eyes playfully at the familair ginger boy smiling goofily at the duo. hermione scoffed ¨ronald cant you see we are having a conversation?¨ she asked longingly. ron just rolled her eyes ¨have some fun hermione¨ he said before zooming away once again, jolie averted her vision over to a group of laughing boys that ron was returning to. jolie just sighed and looked back at hermione ¨hes not wrong though¨ she said shrugging he shoulders and slightly moving closer to hermione. she flinched when hermione growled at her, hermione then pushed jolie away father harshly, ¨what did i do?¨ jolie asked, her voice cracking a bit in the process, hermione didnt say anything before getting up and walking away. jolie shook her head and groaned ¨shes so difficult sometimes¨ jolie admitted to herself.


	2. chapter 2/ heart of stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolie confronts Hermione about her recent behavior and they have a really cute moment. Draco talks to Lucius about Jolie's relationship with the trio and leans some frightening info. meanwhile, Jolie gets a taste of what she may have to do in the future.

Jolie ran down the narrow hallway of a secret passageway she and the trio had found on their 3rd year at Hogwarts. they had used it for multiple reasons one being to hide away from the rest of the school. when Hermione had rudely excused herself from the middle of their conversation Jolie had pulled out the marauders mad to find out Hermione's whereabouts and non surprisingly Hermione had run to the passageway. Jolie batted away a loose cobweb and let out a small cough as a speck of dust had flown down her throat. ¨hermione?¨"Jolie yelled out hoping to gain an answer but she was disappointed as the silence stayed. Jolie was too drawn into her thoughts to notice the small flight of stairs starting below her, she let out a small yet loud yelp and she fell straight onto her face and into a small dimly lit room that smelled of old books and lavender perfume. she let out a groan as she used the strength of her forearms to lift herself off the dusty ground, she sat up and took a small moment to gather herself and look around the room. even after all her years exploring all the places the secret passageway lead to she had never been here. ¨jolie?¨ a soft voice spoke out from the clouds of dust that clouded her vision, Jolie snapped her head to the direction that the voice came from. there sat a stern-looking Hermione on a light brown colored loveseat. ¨mione´¨ she spoke a nervous chuckle following right after, Hermione shook her head and scoffed ¨did you follow me? and if so how did you find me?¨ Jolie shook her head and held out her hand so Hermione would help her off the ground. Hermione did exactly so and with quite ease Jolie might say, Jolie, sighed loudly and sat beside Hermione on the small little seat. ¨i used the map because wanted to talk to you..what's wrong Hermione?..you've been so irritable lately¨ Hermione's eyes traced over every feature of jolies face as she processed her words ¨uh-...that time of the month?¨ Hermione tried to sound confident about her answer and hoped Jolie would look past her tone. Jolie just shook her head ¨youve used that as an excuse too many times for me to actually believe you, granger¨ Jolie crosses her arms and deeply stares at Hermione as an act to intimidate the answer out of her. 

meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, Jolie's older brother BY OnE HoUr was trudging down the halls to professor snapes office. Draco had been informed by professor snape himself that his father would be waiting inside there to talk to him. Draco was admittedly nervous not knowing what was so urgent that his father wanted to talk about with him, he walked into the dark potions room as the temperature drastically dropped. there was Lucius and snape silently waiting for Draco's arrival, Lucius immediately stood up and walked over to Draco. ¨wheres your sister draco¨ Lucius asked as he looked around behind Draco, Draco shook his head as he looked at his feet ¨i..don't know father¨. Lucius groaned and yanked his hand off of Draco's shoulder and wiped it off on his dark black blazer. he walked a few steps over to snapes desk and spoke up with his back still to Draco, ¨i told you to keep an eye on her Draco, you know how...curious...she can be¨ Lucius slightly moved his head to a position to where he could slightly see Draco. ¨is she still hanging around the mudblood?¨ Lucius asked with an unknown expression coating his voice. Draco cleared his throat as he stepped slightly closer to his father, ¨yes, and the blood traitor father¨ Lucius scoffed ¨what about potter?¨. Draco hesitated for a small second debate whether, to tell the truth, or lie to his father, ¨yes father, they've become rather close if you ask me.¨ Draco spoke as his heart rate sped up from lying to his father, Lucius hummed in contentment, ¨you may go Draco, but before you do please let your sister know that if she keeps hanging around the mudblood...there will be...painfully...dire consequences.¨ Lucius smirked over at Draco as Draco swiftly walked out of the room, trying to hide his horrified expression. he walked down the hallway but did not look up from his feet, he was terrified for his sister and what would happen if she kept hanging around Hermione.

Hermione groaned as she gently facepalmed ¨why do you care so much Jolie?¨ she asked as Jolie felt Hermione was staring into her soul. Jolie shook her head ¨because you're my friend and I care about your wellbeing¨. Hermione didn't move from her position on the small loveseat as she gathered her books and held them tightly against her chest ¨just...family things¨ Hermione shook her head as she snatched herself out of her thoughts, she looked up at Jolie and smiles softly and leans in to place a small kiss on her forehead. ¨thank you for giving the effort to read me¨ she chuckles lightly as she stands up ¨dinner shouldn't be too far away now ...come with me?¨ she asks to hope that Jolie would say yes. meanwhile, Jolie was still trying to recover from the feeling of Hermione's pillowlike lips on her unworthy skin. Jolie's heart was jumping up and down and her mind was trying to figure out why her body temperature was rising so fast. ¨uh- yeah sure¨ she said as she tried to sound normal, she got up from the loveseat and stood before Hermione with a wide smile complementing her dusty red cheeks. Hermione shook her head and laughed ¨god you are such a dork¨ she rolled her eyes and started to the entrance to the room and Jolie followed.  
they slyly walked out of the small door in the girls' bathroom and closed it behind them. they ran down the hallway to the great hall hand in hand laughing at a joke Hermione had cracked a few steps back, they had burst into the large room as dumbledore was saying some announcements. the room was embarrassingly silent as dumbledore had stopped talking to see what had interrupted him in the first place. Hermione and Jolie stood there with the words caught in their throats as dumbledore asked them where they had been. thankfully harry had covered for them by saying he had asked them to try and find a specific book at the library. Jolie looked down at their hands intertwined and her face went red, she gently pulled her hand away and straightened out her position as dumbledore continued lecturing them about being late to dinner. Jolie then happened to glance over at the far left of the Slytherin table and a certain black-haired girl caught her eye. Jolie was met with a sharp and mean glare by her girlfriend's pansy, Jolie swallowed hard as she and Hermione were dismissed to go sit down, Jolie said goodbye to Hermione without breaking the eye contact she and pansy were containing. Jolie's footsteps were heavy as she knew the earful she would be getting as soon as she sat down. she was right, as soon as she sat down pansy let out a low growl and looked at Jolie ¨and where have you two REALLY been?!¨ she asked as she rested her hands on the table. Jolie sighed as she finished bringing food onto her plate, ¨the library pansy¨ she answered simply but pansy wasn't about to give up very easily. ¨dont you DARE lie to me Jolie, I want you to tell me where you and Hermione have been!¨ Jolie scoffed ¨why do you care so much..what are you implying?¨ Jolie gets defensive as she looks pansy up and down, she slowly brings a spoonful of peas up to her mouth but stops as pansy starts talking again. ¨i mean I think it is obvious what I'm implying Jolie...you cheated.¨ Jolie's eyes go wide as she scoffs and laughs sarcastically at the same time, ¨i can't believe you think I cheated on you with my best friend pansy!¨ she throws down the spoon of peas and tries to control the flow of tears rushing to her eyes. pansy looks down at her feet as she sees the tears well up in Jolie's eyes, ¨you promise you didn't..?¨ she looks up again this time with a defeated look. Jolie nods her head and holds out her hand and pansy happily takes it ¨i promise my love¨ Jolie smiles and leans across the table and places a small kiss on the pansy cheek. in the process, she ends up glancing over to the Gryffindor table only to make eye contact with Hermione. it was brief but it was enough to send shivers down her spine as Hermione's eyes were fixated on Jolie's lips as she pulled away from the small interaction. Jolie didn't dare pull away from the situation as a spark of interest in what would happen if she didn't take over. a swift shake of Hermione's head seemed to bring her ¨back to reality¨ as she quickly looked down at the empty plate below her, a light red color coating her face. Jolie did the same but she was still puzzled about the whole thing.

Jolie sat on her small bed in her dorm room as she practiced a spell that she had been having trouble with the day prior. she had 10 minutes before she had to be asleep if she wanted to be up in time to catch the train home. she sighed in defeat as she felt the drowsiness creep over her and make it hard to continue doing anything, she sighed and set her wand on the small bedside table beside her. she groaned in pleasure as she layed down and her head hit the soft pillow below her, she almost immediately felt herself drifting off but suddenly a loud make voice caught her attention and brung her back up from the depths of sleep. ¨do you think she's ready to go through with it?¨ the dark voice rumbled through the silence that once consumed the dark dorm room. ¨of course she is able to go through with it..shes destined to do this!¨ a much more femme voice spoke up. Jolie rubbed the top of her head with her eyes squinted, she got up quietly in an attempt not to wake her dormmates. she got to the door and cracked it in the slightest bit, she looked through the small opening. a rather short and..plump.. red-headed woman stood confidently in front of who she had known as professor snape. he and she never had much of an interaction, she only knew him because he taught potions and she would see him at her father's meetings all the time. she knows about Voldemort and the death eaters but she didn't really look too much into it as it had always been apart of her life. she pulled herself away from her thoughts as the two started to speak again, ¨the dark lord will not care if she is ready to go through with it, he only cares if she is able to do it¨ the ginger-haired woman spoke up. snape shook his head ¨but what if she's not...what if she can't do it.. she's nothing like them¨. the woman was now silent and looked as if she was in deep thought ¨we will have to see if she can...if she can't we will deal with her then¨ the woman then walked off leaving snape looking tired and angry. Jolie couldn't help but wonder who they were talking about and what the person's task was. she was about to close the door and walk away but before she could snape snapped his head right in her direction and the two made eye contact. Jolie gasped and shut the door rather quickly and she ran over to her bead and jumped into the pile of blankets that were set upon it. she shoved herself under the blankets as fast as she could and lay there for a moment making sure snape wouldn't come into the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! also, I don't proofread so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes! I mostly rely on Grammarly to correct me. OH and I also have tumbr @honeyxbucket so if you wanna leave requests for one-shots or anything about the book you can contact me there!


	3. authors note

love like you has been discontinued until further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
